


【A’M】In Kilter | 一切正常

by AlllltheFish, Bactriana



Series: 【A'M】Off Limits [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Abbas/Omega!Mailk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: 菌总Off Limits的姊妹篇，Alpha!Abbas x Omega!Malik，现代AU。
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian
Series: 【A'M】Off Limits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078607
Kudos: 2





	【A’M】In Kilter | 一切正常

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【A'M】Off Limits|不得越界](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101678) by [AlllltheFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish), [Bactriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana). 



> 警告: 请不要强奸您的学生；请严守军规，远离（各种）战争罪行；混了10多年还在当Staff Sergeant的话，建议尽早退伍。微量背景underage提及。  
> 更多警告: 背景是个巨型缝合怪。一些Abbas/OMC。年龄操作注意，继承前篇教官/学生设定，A’比M大7岁。

* * *

酒精块被横风吹灭的时候，阿巴斯决定自己吃够了豆子罐头，提着垃圾袋往一边的帐篷去。他的兵裹成几团，半心半意地向长官挥挥手，折腾着重新生火。

他的兵！八个呆头呆脑的倒霉鬼，两个会打电报，两个会投弹，两个会机枪，别的什么都不会，才落到这鸟不拉屎的地方，成天盼着界碑对面“唰”地冒出个人，好借机立件功，增加一分调离的机会。阿巴斯从不当面嘲笑他们。眼下可比不得八年前，那会儿扩军扩得够急，才让他捞了个军校教官的闲缺。现在？做梦。

他不知道有生之年还能不能跟文盲村民和泥腿子大兵之外的人说上句话，不知道退伍的话，还能在哪儿、靠什么活下去；在部队里混日子攒下的一点小手段让他躲过几次裁军，从看上去太像鸡棚而总令人疑心有股鸡屎味的营房，到驻扎零散建制的村镇，再到边境巡逻队的帆布帐篷。

投机钻营是门艺术，艺术是门让人吃不上饭的学问。他自认活该。

颤抖的手指试了几次才把门帘封严实。帐篷里黑魆魆的，行军手电能照亮的地方只有一个圆。阿巴斯盯着不存在的门缝看。他害怕。他怕得很，又觉得自己可笑得很。

巡防路线上没有人家，没有信号，连个鬼影都没有。不久前，从驻地村庄开拔的前一天，这种隔绝感还让他安心。那晚，两个排的兵挤在村里的空地上，围着一台刺啦作响的卫星彩电听某位将军讲话，与被遗落在边境的老兵无关的大人们光鲜亮丽，乌泱泱站了一礼堂。

有那么一秒钟，摄像头扫过某位最好不要言名的老人，和他身后人数最少的某个最好不要言名的非作战单位；于是他看到了，在那一秒钟里，注意到方队最末尾的角落，刚刚摆脱低级军官身份，获得站在画面里的资格的、拇指大的一片像素点。信号不佳，屏幕太模糊，离得太远，他看不清。他感觉见了鬼。

几年时间里，他从不刻意去想马利克·阿塞夫。或许，有的深夜里，莫名厌恶了跟随军营迁徙的廉价肉体的时候，脑海中会浮现一双黑眼睛，略有些沙哑的声音，沾着汗水、温暖柔韧的身躯……但是，总之，他没考虑过那人现在正在哪里，在做什么；不可能再与他有关的事，无须费心。

不被需要的答案突兀地摆在面前，简单粗暴理所当然，令人难以设想其他可能性。本该如此，再合适不过。阿巴斯蜷缩在帐篷的阴暗角落，军用毯和从当地人手里换来的毛皮中间，想象出粉刷得廉价的四壁和铁柜，贴有胶纸标签的老式办公桌灰漆斑驳、木料起毛掉屑；窗户大敞，外面只有一堵水泥墙，被暑气烤得褪色。他在脑中扫清前几日瞥见的那小片像素点的面貌，想象汗水从那人的额角流下，在总有点没刮干净的下颌侧面停留一下，最终消失在领口里。他的胡须相对于真实性别而言过于旺盛，身形也不相称，脾气始终很糟：长期过量服用抑制剂的副作用，不比推荐量多用一点，就总是难以安心。不理智的过度谨慎迟早会要了他的命，阿巴斯怀疑只有自己意识到这一点。

有位小文员送一个牛皮纸袋进来，他拆开，取出厚厚一沓报告，皱着眉头看过，抽出两页旅游网站上抄来的地区介绍揉成一团，又划出无据可循的猜测、缺少后备计划的环节、以至于拼写和文法错误，这才戳齐，交还给伏暑天里冒了一身冷汗的可怜文员，说，我没什么意见，就这么办吧。

阿巴斯喘了口粗气，伸手去揉越来越紧的裤裆。不用管那文件上写的是什么，反正每张纸都比他的小命重要。他有什么可怕的？如果马利克要他死，他不该这时候才怕：最好提前个三十几年开始担心，毕竟，比起像个乳瓜一样在边境荒山底下碎成一摊，他更可能的下场是从没出生过。他舔舔嘴唇，盯紧帐篷一角，由着幻想滑下敞开的衣领，抚过脖颈、胸膛、腰腹；像从前做爱时一样揽住他，紧紧抱个满怀，从颈后的腺体逐渐往下，触碰肩胛骨间柔软的皮肤，揉捏大腿和臀部的肌肉，掌心隔着皮肤感到滚烫的血液流动。他知道马利克不喜欢那样：称作玩弄过于亲密，称作爱抚又过于下流。

既不足以作为沉沦的借口，又不足以作为反对的理由。

啊，来看看是谁以身试法，是谁享受犯禁。幻想在欲望的模糊下渐趋荒谬，耳后的羊皮底下冒出湿乎乎的热气，他在出汗。操他，他想，他该被压在办公桌上干，没心思去在乎汗水和其他体液洇湿了什么重要纸张——那副一塌糊涂的样子该让所有怕他的人都看见。马利克绝不会喜欢那样。而且绝不会像从前一样咬着下唇接受。他会要他住手，压在呻吟声下的冷淡语气，空洞的命令，停下。那棒极了，阿巴斯加大手上的力道，他不会真的出力反抗，温软的生殖腔迎合着每一次顶弄，两腿间一片黏滑——他还想要更多，而且他也知道这一点，知道堕落原本不需要托辞。完全成熟的身体比年少时更诱人，与柔和的木质香气更相配，更期待彻底的满足。阿巴斯几乎可以碰到他了，被自己抱在怀里、压在身下，尽管早已任凭欲望摆布，高潮临近时却仍像不愿承认一样咬紧牙关……

他几乎不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，只感到紧贴的身体富有生机而热切，这场高潮足够让两人都满意；过了不知多长或多短的一刻，才动动指头，精液稀稀拉拉挂了一手。

满身汗水让帆布缝隙透进来的冷气吹凉了，他打个寒战，眨眨眼，马利克的样子反倒加倍清晰起来，终于不再是赤裸地躺在办公桌上的形象。这样一个家伙，年纪轻轻、位低权重，稳稳当当地挤进一群当权者中间，干净直接的升迁轨迹看不出一点门道。他的靠山是什么人？即使出于某种机缘巧合得知了他身份的秘密，又有谁敢怎么样呢？还不是敬个礼，客客气气地问一声好。

多奇怪，除去陪笑和端茶送水，他阿巴斯从未跟人模狗样的大人物们有过交集，一别之后更是再没见过马利克本人，这些笃定的想象从何而来？

他有点想吭哧吭哧地笑一阵，又发觉四下无人，没什么意思，只好作罢。

帐篷里太冷、太安静。他挤了挤软下去的阴茎，拿罐头盒里的纸巾擦擦手。他没有感到满足，一点都不满足；可惜幻想陷入了无趣的泥潭，令人扫兴得不想再碰。

无趣得像手电的苍白光线和峭壁间的风声。他在很荒凉的地方。还有几天的路要走。

***

路线的起点和终点是座泥土墙、茅草顶的小村，不知倒了什么霉运，先是平白无故划来一条国境线，几年前又多了片营房。隔着几块田地的山坳口上，某间孤零零远离火塘和水井的小棚屋还亮着灯。

谁不喜欢深夜里的一盏小灯？水手向往公主，军人需要良伴，天道如此。

阿巴斯调来的第一天就注意到小屋的主人，一个漂亮孩子：或许刚分化四五年，因为瘦弱看上去甚至更年轻，身穿深山村落里Omega的传统服饰，像是从二十年前的旅游招贴画里剪下来的人物，粘在部队轮值时混乱的钢铁、汽油和迷彩布中间。按此地婚俗，已成年却未受标记的Omega理应很少见。

原因倒是很明显。

“吃的，穿的，现钱也行，”这是他说的第一句话，”我不会检举你，也不要用这些糊弄我。”

他意指阿巴斯递出的糖果：绝不是砖头样子、石头味道的行军巧克力，是真正的、有套色不齐的彩印包装的、城里百货公司柜台前面的便宜货。五颜六色的塑料纸很能吸引注意力，想必他正因此刻意避开目光。

一切好商量。两相情愿、体验愉快。那之后，阿巴斯披上外套坐到床边，伸手亮出几块糖：“小费。”

对方狐疑地看看床头堆好的军粮盒，看看他，又看看糖果。“小——费。额外的，拿去吃吧。”他补充道。

那孩子犹豫片刻，伸手一把抓走糖果。他把它们在锅碗架顶上排好，每天吃掉一颗。

小家伙很聪明，阿巴斯很快发现这一点。他知道何时应当接受毫无来由的指令，何时该恰到好处地抗辩。况且他从不多问。

“认真一点。”这是今天的指示。替他散开衣襟的双手顿了片刻，接着娴熟地探进汗衫底下抚摸；随着掀开的衣物一路上行的舌头柔软灵巧，浅浅挑逗过脖颈与下颌——毫不介意鼻尖埋进乱七八糟的胡须——继续向上找到嘴唇，吐出一点舌尖试探，再补上湿润的吻。技巧无可挑剔，城里那些门面可疑的店铺都未必有这么好。

阿巴斯伸出一根手指推开他，严肃地。

“认真一点。”他强调。

绿眼睛睁得大大的，Omega扬起眉毛瞟了一下贴在脸颊边的手指，权衡是否应该偏过头舔舐或者含住吮吸。最终他只是仰起头，轻轻压住Alpha的嘴唇。

太恰当了，行礼一样。他应该贪婪些。应该耻于显露犹豫。应该命令当权者支配，以便他依自身的意愿服从。

不过没关系。

“过来。”阿巴斯坐到床沿上，压得稻草底下的木框嘎吱一声响。

“嗯？愣着干嘛，过来，”他重复了一遍，示意对方爬上来跨坐在身上，伸手去捣鼓腰带，“慢慢来。”

Omega试探地把双手搭过他的肩膀，见他没有反对，逐渐压下身，让Alpha的阴茎没入身体，生殖腔早已因为满屋充斥的信息素柔软湿润。说实话，他更喜欢接Alpha的生意：只要一点信息素，就足以让身体摆出欢迎的姿态，足以掩饰一切态度，无论来客粗野或暴力或喜欢反复折腾一整晚。Omega生来如此。况且，他按次收费。

阿巴斯随他去。年轻的Omega按着他的肩膀，一语不发地挪开视线。

_（年轻的Omega按着他的肩膀，一语不发地挪开视线。）_

“这样不对——……”他托住身上人的腰胯一点一点地替他调整姿势，“你看，这样是不是舒服多了？”

_（“这样不对——……”他托住身上人的腰胯一点一点地替他调整姿势，“你看，这样是不是舒服多了？”）_

对方抿紧嘴唇，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

_（对方抿紧嘴唇，狠狠瞪了他一眼。）_

“放松点，”阿巴斯拍了拍对方紧绷的大腿，“别紧张。”

如果这孩子学过修辞的艺术，这会儿大概正指着他的鼻子骂他无理取闹、自相矛盾、狗屁不通；可惜他没有，于是采取了所知的唯一表达方式：用力一推阿巴斯的肩膀把人放倒，让Alpha的性器再次滑进身体，全没了之前刻意的生涩。

他这时抬起头来，胳膊使劲往下拄在阿巴斯胸口上，两人四目相对。阿巴斯抬了抬眉毛，摸了一把他的后腰，没一点不满意的样子，甚至在他开始摆动腰部的时候做作地呻吟了一声。像这样，抗辩失了效力。或许只是不知道还有什么别的选择，Omega没有理由地继续那么做，仍是骑在他身上，又瘦又小，轻得很，却使出了山路和庄稼地给的全部蛮力气用身下的Alpha操自己，像是要把干这行受过的气全撒在不知谁身上。

说真的，那不算差。通常缺乏血液的身体升了些温度，足以挑起回应的欲望。阿巴斯顺着他的节奏挺送胯部，Omega不愿卸下力气，大腿内侧沾了汗。他好像要说明点什么，努力地想说明什么；阿巴斯不知道也不在乎，或许他本人也不知道、也不在乎：遇到了吹毛求疵的糟糕主顾，就是这样，很简单的事；只要下半身照顾得舒服，Alpha不会细想这些服务者究竟在抗议还是泄愤，这也是显然的事。

那实在不算差。他认真得很，仿佛阿巴斯处处都得罪了他。有那么一会儿，主顾似乎想说点什么，但终究少见地没有多说，只是躺在身下配合他的动作，按着腰部和大腿把两具身体拉得更近。他知道自己硬了。把自己操到射总不算难，于是他那么做，压低身子去贴近沾满信息素的皮肤，阴茎顶在对方小腹上划出一道水痕。到这时候，身下的人介意不介意已经没了分别。Omega借俯身的姿势加快运动的速度，知道对方享受自己卖力的喘息，知道Alpha的双手握住自己的侧腰，好进入得再深一些。生殖腔湿得厉害，他感觉鼻子有点酸。主顾或许特别满意，或许特别不满——意识到刚刚射了客人一身的时候，他还意识到，交合的部位一时半会恐怕分不开了。

从前没有发生过这样的事。

_（从前没有发生过这样的事。）_

阿巴斯抱住趴在身上的Omega，两个人就那么紧贴着等，谁也没说什么。未经预先议定的体内成结实在失礼；但同样地，通常也轮不到娼妓骑在嫖客身上高潮。

那晚他从泥瓦屋里出来，感觉好多了。西边的山脉顶上还剩一点光，暗橘红色的云覆压其上，微不可察地翻滚。阿巴斯坐在门口的核桃树底下，屋里飘出一丝柴烟和炖菜的味道。过了一会儿，村里的年轻Omega走出来，坐到他旁边。

“我要调走了。”阿巴斯冷不丁地开口。

“去哪里？”山间少见地没有风，核桃树叶静悄悄地垂着。夜虫刚刚开始鸣叫。

“这个……不能说啊。”

回应是一声丧气的“哦”。两人又坐了一会儿，阿巴斯偏过头，咧开嘴问：“想不想跟我一起走？”

“为什么不呢。”回答来得不假思索。

“为什么不？你怎么知道自己要去哪？”

村里的小家伙自以为隐蔽地瞥向山的另一边、公路消失的远方。“我不知道。”

（卫星电视。还有糖果。无论哪里，只要不是这里。）

阿巴斯觉得这时候应该笑，于是笑得很难看，笑得脸颊皱在一起：“没事，我骗你呢。” 

“这次轮调名单没有我。不过，” 他装模做样地清了清嗓子， “等着我调回大城市去，带你一起。”

“……胡说。” 那孩子显然不会再中一次圈套。

阿巴斯从不刻意去想马利克·阿塞夫，清醒的时候不会，睡着时更少。所以他认定，当天晚上是马利克来找他：脸和身体属于记忆中骨架刚刚定型的一年级新生，外面却套着深色的军官制服，突兀又不合身，看上去怪异得很。

“‘你怎么知道自己要去哪？’，嗯？” 记忆与不知所谓的现实拼合成的一点磷火抱臂靠在床头的夯土墙边，挑起一边眉毛模仿他的腔调。天啊，他竟然还在冷冰冰地笑。

阿巴斯偏了偏头考虑回答。

“我不知道啊。”

***

胡说到底不全是胡说：阿巴斯原地调岗，又在同一处驻扎了一些年，直到战争的阴云沉沉转回久无人问津的荒山峻岭。或许是上一场冲突终究还魂而来，或许是军方背后的那位老人终究耗尽了魔力，一整个国家仿佛突然记起还有这么一段边境存在，突然后悔于长久的疏忽和遗忘。阿巴斯坐在吉普车后座，窗外颠簸地平悬着当年为屯兵的营房清出的空地。铲平一整座山头，那么大的工程，屋棚撤去后只剩一片坑洞勾连的啮齿动物乐园，偶尔贴着地面开出一两朵零星的花。

没有人比他更了解那片地方，没有人能揭穿他的谎言。他在边境两侧的作为一无旁证。

历史会记住这一天：时隔多年，阿巴斯·索菲安第一次回到首都。不过当下，没有人觉得今天与昨天有什么不同。沾满泥点的军用吉普径直取了开往禁区的路，一个不起眼的老兵坐在里面，甚至没见到城市的灯火。

参谋部还没下工，像是清醒地等待着他的到来，尽管事实并非如此：警卫早已对各方涌来的通报人员应付不迭，疲惫地查证、放行，给他指了个大致的方向。传达室里日程堆着日程、文件压着文件，电话响个不停。

混乱的大办公室没有注意到他，来往匆匆的走廊没有注意到他。楼梯井泛着消毒水味，空空荡荡冷冷清清地一点点远离嘈杂，直到昏暗的走廊只剩透出门缝散过地面的一缕灯光，像黄昏时的影子一样拉得长长的，将将能够借着看清门卡上的名字。

阿巴斯站在那间亮着灯的办公室前面，推开门。

空调冷得人指尖发麻，埋在文件堆的人给夏季常服加了件外套，裹毯子一样搭过肩头，衣袖松松垮垮垂下来，坠歪了白日里正对阳光的耀眼肩章，灯管照出黄铜的本来颜色。愚人的金星星。

“——地区防务报告交给楼下办公室的拉尔夫，” 那人连眼皮都没有抬一下，“出去的时候把门带上。”

他很累了。他在看很重要很重要的东西。阿巴斯慢慢往前挪了两步。每张纸都比他的命重要很多很多倍。

瓷砖地面白晃晃地反着光，踩在上面的山地靴脏且旧，全凭不知该在哪里破个口子才勉强保持完整。哪支边防部队的换装拨款又被截了胡？兵员素质更是低下，一个级别不低的军士长不但毫无纪律，好极了，还又聋又哑。

这时候马利克早耗尽了呵斥的力气，只想挤个哈欠出来润湿一下干涩的眼球。又一个抵押性命换点军饷的家伙，大约不久就要死在哪场无名冲突里；恐怕就停在楼下的这会儿，载此人回驻地的车辆油箱已经被抽了层油，又怎么能怪他军心散漫呢？

部队离心离德，联席会议形同虚设，连最强硬的鹰派也不得不保持缄默。和平是唯一的出路，担子正压在秘密出访的阿尔穆林身上。临行前，老头子曾留下一番指示：正值关键时期，为稳定和外交影响考虑，军队里绝不能出腐败分子；言下之意，既往不咎。

据不完全统计，开完那场会的第二天，在食堂或茶水间碰见马利克而情愿或胆敢打招呼的人数翻了两番。

领袖、路标、精神、希望——是否有人相信那些伟大理论并不重要，几年的工作至少让马利克认识到一件事：阿尔穆林是唯一的现实。

就算遵从老头子的指令吧，无论如何，不该对一个可怜人太过刻薄。马利克抬起头，眨眨眼看清一张久经风霜日晒而显得苍老的脸，吸了一口气——

——这才认出眼前疏于管理、纪律散漫、插标卖命的老兵是 _谁_ 。阿巴斯没说什么，把文件袋往前送了送、放到桌上，又行了个歪歪扭扭的军礼，也没等他答礼，像生了几层锈一样转身走出房间，带上门。

马利克回过神来的时候，报告才读完一小半。什么地方会成为战场、上面又会有什么人都不重要，他自暴自弃地想，我们要打一场什么样的仗？为了谁？在远方斡旋坛坫的阿尔穆林愿开尊口透露之前，没什么安排可做。

他捋顺报告，戳齐夹好，拿起之前的文件袋，这才意识到里面原本还有东西，一动之下蹭得牛皮纸沙沙响，于是低头去看。

是一板药片，最普通的营养补充剂，银色铝泡罩最右边打着钢印，边境驻军补给，上一批次。压板完完整整，马利克晃了一下手腕，听见每一粒药片完好地滚动，顶上薄脆的铝箔在指甲底下发出不堪重负的细微声音。

十二片，他又数了一遍，标准维生素配给。开封显然不明智，但碰一碰表面应该没有问题。他把那板药举到鼻子前面，小心地嗅了嗅。牛皮纸袋的卫生球味道，还有之前装在一起一路送来的报告上的油墨味。马利克皱着眉头拿开它，不知道自己在做什么。

办公室里有个抽屉，专贮存无用物什：无主信件，不合格又不合丢弃的报告，不知哪年哪月用得上的秘密，不值得存进档案馆的无聊旧事；药片被放进一个小信封，暗不透光。

抽屉门砰地一声关上。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于原作里Malik始终有可供遵循的原则和方向这件事……我好酸。Ah.Won’t it be sweet if I strip you of that…  
> 又：阿巴斯这个烂人真是烂得浑然天成。


End file.
